Six Months
by roseroro
Summary: Shouto ne peut pas se défaire de l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas quand il se réveille chaque matin. Traduction.


**Voici la traduction de "Six Months" écrite en anglais par KirishiMom (MoonGirlNadia) sur le site Archive of Our Own! Je lui transmettrai vos commentaires!**

* * *

Des yeux bicolores s'ouvrent et se plissent sous l'action d'un soleil éblouissant s'immisçant entre les rideaux. Shouto frotte une main calleuse sur son visage et grogne quelques injures dans un soupir. Izuku ouvre toujours les rideaux bien trop tôt le matin. Shouto l'aime plus que tout, mais il n'est pas très enthousiaste par rapport à ses habitudes matinales.

Le côté gauche du lit est froid et Shouto se demande si il a trop bougé cette nuit, puisque le côté gauche est le sien, pas celui d'Izuku. Il bouge beaucoup pendant ses cauchemars, et celui d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement effroyable— des flashes de rouge et de vert, de noir et de bleu dansent toujours derrière ses paupières, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se resserre. Il ignore la sensation et s'extirpe des draps avec le moins d'efforts possible. L'éclat agressif de 5:07 sur le réveil lui confirme qu'il est bien trop tôt pour se réveiller un samedi.

Après cinq minutes, il porte un des T-shirts All Might délavés d'Izuku et un pantalon de jogging qui descend un peu trop sur ses hanches pour rester décent. Des cheveux en bataille et des yeux ensoleillés l'accueillent dans la cuisine, aux côtés d'une odeur d'oeufs et de thé au jasmin.

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas empêché de dormir cette nuit." Il pose ses lèvres sur la peau douce et tachetée de la nuque d'Izuku, puis sur son front. Sa peau est un peu moite, un peu trop froide pour quelqu'un debout devant un fourneau brûlant.

Izuku répond en négatif et repousse les bras se rapprochant dangereusement de sa taille. "À moins que tu ne veuilles des oeufs brûlés, je te suggère de garder tes mains pour toi."

Shouto laisse un souffle échapper ses lèvres—pas vraiment un rire, pas vraiment de l'exaspération—et s'affaire à se préparer du thé.

Quand Izuku tente de le chasser de la cuisine pour la troisième fois, cette fois en le menaçant de le laisser préparer sa nourriture lui-même-il sait que Shouto brûle toujours ses oeufs-, il se résigne à regarder le journal et à passer en revue les e-mails incessants de son agence. En bruit de fond, le présentateur parle de l'explosion d'un immeuble six mois auparavant ayant coûté la vie à un des plus grands héros du pays.

Shouto se souvient de ce jour, se souvient des cendres sur sa langue et du mur de glace qu'il s'efforçait à garder debout pour retenir des centaines de tonnes de métal et de briques menaçant de tomber sur des civiles blessés. Il se souvient avoir failli perdre Izuku dans l'effondrement, à cause d'un morceau de métal transperçant son poumon gauche— _du sang mon dieu tellement de sang par pitié ne me laissez pas le perdre j'ai besoin de lui_— avoir erré dans l'hôpital en suppliant _où est-il, par pitié dites-moi qu'il va bien_. Il se souvient du chirurgien entrant dans la pièce, épuisé et couvert de bien trop du sang d'Izuku, lui disant _il va s'en remettre_. Il se souvient du soulagement le percutant si violemment que ses jambes ne purent le supporter que le temps de tomber sur une chaise.

Le son d'Izuku chantonnant une mélodie aléatoire depuis la cuisine apaise la douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine. _Il est toujours là, il est en vie, il va bien_,il se répète ces mots, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la panique ne commence à s'estomper et que ses doigts n'arrêtent de trembler.

Une sonnerie stridente l'arrache de ses souvenirs, et il lance un regard irrité à son téléphone parce que bordel, c'est son seul jour de congé à passer avec Izuku, et ils n'ont plus jamais le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il laisse s'échapper un soupir, répond à l'appel, et enfile son costume. Un baiser rapide et un _sois prudent_ murmuré le suivent jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

La mission s'avère être une apparition médiatique plutôt qu'un vrai travail de héros. Sauver quelques otages d'un cambrioleur de banque inconscient et sans expérience, signer quelques autographes, et il peut enfin rentrer. L'opération ne dure qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais la paperasse et la déposition prennent deux heures de plus.

Shouto est agité sur le chemin du retour, sa peau le démange sous son costume et ses doigts s'agitent à ses côtés. Le train ne va pas assez vite et il veut juste retrouver son chez-soi et Izuku. Un reste de panique de la diffusion de ce matin et des souvenirs qu'elle a déclenché essaye toujours de se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge et ses yeux, mais il l'ignore et l'enterre dans un endroit qu'il ne veut plus jamais atteindre. La panique est un compagnon de longue date qu'il ne sait que trop bien contrôler.

Les tremblements de ses mains ne s'estompent pas, s'aggravent quand il arrive devant la porte, s'efforçant d'introduire les clés dans la serrure. Il chancelle dans l'entrée, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement Izuku. La télévision est encore allumée sur le même programme, il la regardait sûrement. Shouto ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler quand ses yeux rencontrent la photo encadrée dans le salon. Elle les montre tous les deux avec Eri, il y a un peu moins d'un an quand la petite fille est entrée en secondaire. Elle est assise sur les épaules d'Izuku, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre pointant vers quelque chose au loin. Izuku est en train de rire, sourire plus éblouissant que le soleil, et même Shouto arbore une légère courbe des lèvres en les regardant.

Des mains tremblantes effleurent les taches de rousseur discrètes sur une peau bronzée, et Shouto se demande pourquoi il s'est mis à paniquer. Eri va bien. Izuku va bien. Il va bien. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout semble si _anormal_? Pourquoi a-t-il du mal à respirer? Quand s'est-il retrouvé à genoux, son front manquant de percuter le mur de peu?

Le journal télévisé se répète dans la pièce, une boucle sans fin lui martelant le crâne.

"—qui fut tué sur le terrain il y a maintenant six mois. Le monde est toujours en deuil face à la perte de celui étant considéré comme le plus grand héros de cette génération." Les nouvelles résonnent bruyamment, trop bruyamment trop fort _trop fort_ dans les oreilles de Shouto et il ne peut soudain plus _respirer_ . La panique revient, rampant sous sa peau, lui hurlant de sortir _sors sors sors va-t-en_—

* * *

_Il y a des contusions déjà devenues noires et il crie à Shouto de protéger les civils, mais tout ce que voit Shouto est une barre noire transperçant sa chair, teintant le vert d'un rouge si sombre qu'il semble noir et non non non ça ne va pas par pitié arrête tu es blessé et j'ai besoin de toi et tu as promis qu'on serait ensemble et—_

* * *

"Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire."

* * *

Le monde lui revient en fragments de souvenirs ensanglantés. L'odeur des oeufs brûlés s'approche en premier. En second vient la douleur dans ses genoux; il a heurté le sol trop vite. En troisième arrive le tapis pressé contre sa joue, rugueux sur sa peau trop sensible. Il se détache du sol, membres tremblants, et presse ses paumes dans ses yeux. Quand a-t-il commencé à pleurer?

Mais maintenant, tout va bien. La panique a disparu et il peut entendre Izuku l'appeler de l'autre bout de la maison, lui demandant s'il va bien. Il lui répond par l'affirmative et se met en chemin vers la chambre. Il va bien. Tout va bien. Il parlera à Izuku de son moment de panique, programmera un nouveau rendez-vous avec le thérapeute, et _tout se passera bien_.

Dans le salon, les actualités se font toujours entendre.

"Nous commémorons aujourd'hui la disparition du Symbole de la Paix, Midoriya Izuku, qui fut tué dans l'effondrement d'un immeuble il y a maintenant six mois."


End file.
